This invention relates to joints between electrically conducting members and, more particularly, to an electrical and mechanical joint between such members, wherein at least one member is an electrical conductor having a bonded insulation coating thereon, and also to the method of making such joint.
In electrical apparatus, such as transformers and the like, the coils are wound of insulation coated conductors formed of wire or strip material, which may be copper or aluminum. It is often required to make electrical connections between the insulation coated conductors or between such conductors and a conductive connector member. In such connection, it is usually required that the insulation coating be removed to provide a clean, metallic surface to ensure a strong, low resistance electric joint. However, in many such coated conductors, the insulation is an "enamel" insulation, which is bonded to the conductor. See, for example, the bonded "enamel" insulation disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,639. Such bonded insulation can not be readily cut or stripped from the wire. The current method of removing such insulation is by scrapping, brushing, chemical, thermal, or some combination of such methods. All such methods are time consuming, and result in additional expense in manufacturing operations. It is readily apparent that there is a definite need in the electrical manufacturing field for a method of providing strong, low resistance joints between such enamel coated conductors and connectors, without removing such bonded insulation.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to provide a novel method of joining bonded insulated conductors without removing such insulation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel method of joining a bonded insulated conductor with a connector member without removing the insulation from the conductor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel joint between insulated conductors or between an insulated conductor and a connector member.